


My little Jewel

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, But Eren gives in, Don't like, Don't read, Eren sucks on Levi's tail, Fucking, I'm not Christian, I'm sorry if I used the wrong terms, Levi has a tail, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oh yes, Priest!Eren, Rope Bondage, Sex in Church, Sinner, Sins, Smut, Sub!Eren, This is Bad, Top!Levi, Well - Freeform, Yaoi, acts against god, and blow jobs, bottom!Eren, demon!Levi, dom!levi, dubcon, ereri, how could I forget about that?, in Eren's bedroom, please don't judge too harshly, riren - Freeform, very light bdsm, virtually no biblical references tho, which is in the church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Eren is the son of the high priest, Grisha Yeager. His dream was to become an exorcist to bring peace to straggling demons and ghosts. Unfortunately, that dream was crushed when he as orphaned at the age of 18, and had been forced to take on his father's place.Five years later, one late evening, he is unexpectedly visited by a creature that he did not think he would ever encounter in his life; A demon called an Incubus, which feeds on any and all sexual activities.Would Eren be able to withstand the demon and fight the temptations that creep into the pores of his very being?Or would he succumb to the desires that he himself had never know he had possessed?





	My little Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my dearly beloved readers! It's wonderful to see you all again after practically a week and s half of silence on my part! Anyway, I have been working on this piece for a few days now and wanted to share if with you guys. Please be warned, that I am not a Christian, so I don't exactly know if I used the right terms, or everything is swak. 
> 
> If I used the wrong terms, please point them out for me and accompany it with the correct term. I will highly appreciate it! 
> 
> I didn't write this fanfic to upset anyone, so please, don't get offended by the content. I honestly did not mean any harm by writing this, just fulfilling a fantasy I've had for a long time now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this piece as much as I had fun writing it! *suggestive wink*

My little Jewel

The halls we're cold and quite, illuminated only by the candles on the stone walls. Yet even so, shadows crept into the corners, making themselves at home as the sun slowly descended the horizon, giving way to the brightly twinkling stars, and the beautiful full moon, all which emitted a soft light for those daring enough to travel the dusty roads in the dark. 

Amongst the people, it was often said that one should never travel, or stay out, after dusk. It was taboo, as everyone knew of the horrors that awaited for prey in the darkness of the shadows. 

Many believe, that monsters hide during the day, and become active once the sun has fully set. They believe that their targets are young men and women who are youthful, and have retained their chastity. Yet even so, there have been many reported cases where people have disappeared during the night, especially so when they are alone and defenseless. To date, there is nothing that they can do to help themselves when a monster claims them. 

Eren Yeager, son of the late High Priest of the Shiganshina Church, Grisha Yeager, silently paced across the evenly, flat surface of the concrete floors, a torch in his left hand, providing him with extra light as his eyes glazed over the pages of the Bible that he held securely in his right hand. He wore black robes that reached for his ankles, the three gleaming, golden buttons at the top of his robes were closed, blocking off the beige shirt that he was fond off. It was a shirt that his mother had so generously sewn for him for one of his birthdays, before she had tragically succumbed to the illness that ate away at her fragile life. 

Across his neck, rested two jeweled necklaces. One was a simple golden cross, a gleaming emerald embedded in the center of the cross. The other was of a more fashionable type, a key if you will. Eren himself did not know what it opened, but he knew, without a doubt, that it was beautiful. It was made of pure silver, which gleamed more brightly in the light of a full moon, such as this particular night. The tail end of the key was of a diamond shape, and in the center, laid a jewel with the colour of his eyes; Blue and green mixed together perfectly, giving them an ethereal feel to it. It was pleasant to look at, and many were envious that he, a boy just about entering manhood, owned such a marvelous piece of craftsmanship. 

Initially, he was never meant to take on his father's duty as the High Priest, having been accepted into the very prestigious university in Sina; The university of Stohess. Since he grew up with religion, he was going to take Religious Studies, and Demonology as his majors. Call him crazy, but he really wanted to be an Exorcist, a person who cleanses the homes of the people, and found out why demons and ghosts stayed on earth before helping them to pass on. Both his mother and father approved it, despite how dangerous the job really is, and said that the world needed more exorcists. No one had any inkling of just how many of the supernatural remained behind on Earth. Eren was very happy, and was very excited for what he could do when he grew up. 

Unfortunately, that dream had come to an abrupt halt when his father had passed on from a cleansing that had gone wrong. A ghost had clung onto the house where it lived, and refused to leave, claiming that they could not leave just yet. After many attempts to try and coax it to leave, it became bitter and angry, violent. And soon, things got out of hand. A demon had soon taken possession of the ghost and made it lash out in extreme violence at whoever that dared to come close. His father was one of them, which resulted in a brutal death. 

Not long after that, the Governors decided that Eren should take over the church, and had past down the heirloom onto him, which was the beautiful key that now graced his pale neck. That had been more than five years ago, and now he was twenty three years old, having run the church steadily since he was eighteen years old. 

His face was neutral, bidding goodnights to the last of the nuns and lower priests that mulled around, putting the last of the scrolls and scriptures away before locking up, leaving him alone for the night. Things get very lonely at night, and often internally cussed at the fact that priests, more specifically those like him, were not allowed to have partners. They were sworn off any and all sexual behaviours, as it is considered a sin. When the sun falls, and the stars come out, he is always left alone, with no company whatsoever. He is the only one who lives in the church, and is forbidden from leaving the premises, as was the vow that he had sworn, and would be yet another sin. 

Considering that he was never brought up in a highly religious way, even with both of his parents being staunched believers, he often questioned some of the things that were done or not done. 

He sighed softly and slowly trekked his way up to his room, which was on the far side of the church, away from the prayer halls. Gently, so as to not make a sound, he closed the Bible that he held in his hand and held it against his chest. The walk to his room was uneventful, almost routine-like. Everything that he did, was now done out of habit. Nothing felt natural to him anymore. Ever since he became the High Priest, he felt dead, so unlike the nuns and priests who were so full of life. Unlike most of the holy folk, he felt disconnected from God, and felt that he had no reason to live. So, he constantly asks himself. What makes him want to keep waking up in the morning for the predawn prayer? What makes him want to keep staying alive? 

Upon reaching the door to his room, he felt a sense of unease, anticipation slowly seeping into his pores as he placed his Bible on the table that stood just beside his door. He instantly gripped his cross and began muttering verses from the Bible, ones that he had memorised a long time ago. 

His eyes set in determination, reaching his free hand out to take a hold of the door handle and pulled it downwards, opening the door slowly, thankful that his room door had no creeks. Peering into the room, he was only met by nothing but the darkness of the shadows that poured into the room as the last rays of sunlight sank into the horizon. 

With a breath of relief, he walked into the room and turned to close the door. However, upon closing the door, he felt the same anticipation from before, only this time, it felt much stronger. His body instantly seized up, his muscles tensing so much, that he thought that they will tear or collapse. 

A deep, baritone chuckle rumbled close behind him, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. His heart pulsed at a fast pace. Who was in his room at such a late hour, and why did he feel so anxious? 

“My my,” The same voice called out, it's tone neither malicious, nor filled with ill-intent, only with amusement and a hint of curiosity. “Look how much you have grown, Little Jewel.” 

Eren shuddered, his eyes closing tightly on it's own accord as his hand tightened around his cross. The title that the being gave him, did not make him feel belittled, and sounded almost endearing in his ears. This puzzled him. “Who are you?” Eren asks politely, not wanting to anger the being, a male, he rationalized. Though, he still did not turn to look at whoever, or whatever, was in his room. 

The male being chuckled again, sounding right in his ear, making his eyes dart open. “Oh,” The being sounded disheartened in a mocking way. “You don't know me,” The being continued. “I'm the one who has looked after you all of this time. It's just a shame that I was never able to confront you before now.” It whispered right in his ear, making him shiver. And he shuddered violently when it licked a sensitive area just behind his ear. He gasped and turned around around to face the being, but it was not in front of him. Instead, it was laying on the side length of his bed, on its side with it's head propped up on his hand. 

Considering the shape of it's body, the sound of it's voice, and the sultry allure it emitted, he knew that the being was a male. The race of the entity however, was not of the mortal world. He had pale white skin, that looked almost like porcelain. Two short horns protruding from the centre of his forehead. A long, thin tongue that dipped out to lick those Cupid, bow-shaped lips that looked so delectable. At his rear end, a long, black, leather tail whipped about, lightly thumping on the bed. At the end of the tail, was an arrow shape which looked darker than the tail itself.

But what caught Eren's attention, was not the physical attributes of the entity itself, but rather the sinful attire he wore. The entity wore a sleeveless overcoat, held together with a pristine white cravat. The buttons were mostly undone, only the two middle ones were actually closed. His pants were long, but hugged him so tightly that it left nothing for the imagination. A pair of fingerless, black gloves adorned his large hands, making them look just as strong as they probably were. 

Eren's eyes rose, and haunted as soon as he made eye contact with the creatures beautiful eyes that seemed to pull him in, invite him, without virtually no effort on his part. He took a subconscious step forward. “I-Incubus…” Eren muttered, a blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. He could not deny it, even a high priest like him could not be so blind as to think that the being laying on his was hideous. Quite the opposite actually. The being, now identified as a sexual demon known as an Incubus, was very handsome, and Eren felt that he was attracted to the demon. But he couldn't give in to those blooming desires. He had to fight back. 

“Very good, my little jewel~” Said the Incubus, his voice low, sultry and breathy, calming in a way that made his muscles relax. The Incubus slowly rose from his bed, very graceful and charming indeed. Eden felt frozen, not knowing what he should do. He knew that he had to fight back, but for the love of God, he was beginning to lose memory of the scriptures that he read so often. The Incubus stood up and walked towards him, a slow strut of nothing but seduction and a show of dominance. Eren couldn't help but shudder again, and to lick his lips that had conveniently gone dry. He gulped. 

“W-What do you want from me?” Eren asked, lowering his gaze in the hopes that he could hide his shame and embarrassment. It didn't work, for the creature had only chuckled and stopped right in front of him. A surprisingly warm finger, gently curled around his chin, making him look up into the demon's eyes. He gasped. The Incubus was taller than him by a few inches, and towered over him in a way that made him feel like a caged animal. He pulled away from the grip and walked backwards till his back knocked against the door. He winced in slight pain, biting back a whimper. He has already shown so much of weakness to the demon, he could not afford to appear small. 

But, before he could do anything, the demon had closed their extended gap, and pinned him to the door. His hands were pinned above his head, and a knee had been nudged between his legs, forcing them to open till his knees stretched against his long robes.   
“Now that wasn't very nice, My little Jewel~” The Incubus husked in his ear, making him close his eyes as he gasped, a shiver running up and down his spine. “I should punish you for that little stunt, make you understand just who is in charge here. And your so called ‘God’, would not stoop in and save you from my mercy.” The Incubus growled, grinding their crotches together in a sinful manner, slowly, yet hard at the same time. To Eren's shock, his cock twitched in excitement at the delicious friction, wanting more. 

He began to squirm in the tight hold, reality finally settling in that he was pinned down by an Incubus, a demon that fed off of sexual activity. “Let me go, demon!” Eren exclaimed, glaring up at the entity with all of his might, but it was watered down by the rosy blush that never left his once cool cheeks. 

The demon smirked viciously and licked his lips in anticipation. “No,” He said. “I have no intention of letting you go, now that I have you within my grasp.” It looked into Eren's eyes, taking delight at the fire that was lit within those endless depths. “Finally, you will be mine.” The creature continued in that same tone, making Eren's legs go weak. “W-What the hell are you going on about?” Eren demanded, now weakly squirming. “I belong to no one!”

“Ah, but you see, that's where you're wrong, my little jewel.” The creature slurred. “Oh, so mommy and daddy dearest have never told you about me? About this?” The creature asked sarcastically, his hand pushing both of his into a single grip, before slipping his hand down Eren's chest and gripped the key around his neck. “They've never told you the significance of it? Why it was to be handed down to you when daddy dearest died?”

Eren felt rather confused and angry at the way that the demon was talking about his parents. It was almost as if he was spitting at their grave. “Don't talk about them like that!” Eren spat out. “And would you bloody hell just tell me! It's starting to grate my nerves, trying to figure out your damn trick riddles.” Eren was frustrated, and he wanted answers. He wanted to get back into control of himself. He wanted to make this tempting demon go away. But he was powerless, and could do nothing. 

“You really don't know, huh?” The Incubus whispered, hinting on disbelief. “Fine,” His voice once said sultry and seductive. “I'll tell you everything you want to know~” He drawled out, licking at the tip of Eren's ear. The high priest gasped, and was left with no time to think before he was picked up and thrown on the bed, bouncing exactly two times before his hands were taken and tied up securely to the bedpost, leaving him with no options of escaping. 

“W-What the hell? You vile beast, unleash me at once!” Eren exclaimed with what little confidence he had left, denying that his voice shook a little at the sight of the demon walking on all fours towards him like a cat, his tail merrily flicking behind him. A smirk sultry smirk settled on his face and straddled the priest's lap, being sure to grind the hips together to create the friction he knew that they both wanted. 

Eren bit back a whimper at the feeling, and tried to buck his hips to get the demon off him, but that proved to be no good, as that only brought him a pleasure that would surely deny him entrance to heaven. But he knew that God would turn his back on him, especially since he was starting to enjoy the feeling- No! He thought determinedly. Stay focused! Don't let him get to you! 

“Ahaha, you really are cute~” The demon complemented truthfully, seeing no reason in lying. “You really test my patience, Eren Yeager~” Oh god! Eren shuddered at the way the demon said his name, rolled off his tongue like liquid silk and velvet. It rubbed him off in a very good way, and that was not a good sign. He had to be strong, dammit! He needed to fight this! 

“S-S-Shut u-up…!” Eren mumbled weakly, his eyes becoming half lidded, all because of that amazing voice whispering in his ear. His glare was weakening, the demon took note of with a smirk, but the fire in his eyes were not dying out. In fact, they seemed to be getting brighter and brighter. The demon raised one hand and trailed his index finger over the key and fiddled with the buttons on his robes. “If I were to keep my mouth shut…” The demon started. “Then you wouldn't get to know what's to special about this piece of jewelry that's suits you so perfectly.” 

There was a moment of pause, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Eren’s heavy breathing. It was humiliating to think that he could be this effected by an amazing voice which promised nothing but sinful pleasure. This was so wrong, and he needed to try and stop this before things got out of hand. He took advantage of the silence. 

“R-Release me.” Eren whispered. “Release me, and I will not harm you.” It was a long shot, but he still needed to try. But of course, it was all for nought. The demon only looked at him in disbelief and gave a short laugh that seemed to echo in the holy walls outside, making Eren cringe a bit, thinking that maybe God could hear it and would condemn them both to hell. But it's not like it would matter to the demon, he is from hell after all. 

“You really are a lot more naive than I thought you to be.” The demon whispered, popping the top button of Eren's robes open, which made the priest want to squirm. “You see, this key once belonged to me.” The demon popped another button. “Your mother was dying, and nearly did while giving birth to you. Your father made a deal with the devil, my uncle. In exchange for saving both of your lives,” The demons voice was now becoming husky, and Eren felt shivers running up and down his spine. He couldn't believe what the demon was telling him! “You, were to be sacrificed to me, as my mate. Oh Holy Lucifer, you were so perfect for me. So beautiful back then, and even more so now. So healthy, and so fit.”

Eren whimpered, the praises sounded so amazing in his ears, but he wanted to block his ears from hearing anymore of those lies. Yet still, he wanted to know more. His resolve was severely weakening, and he wanted to hear the Incubus’ voice more. He cussed himself for feeling such things, and for letting his curiosity get the best of him. “To seal the deal,” He popped another button open, showing a bit of the under shirt that Eren was wearing. The demon grinned against the skin of Eren's neck. “I came along and handed my most prized possession, this handmade key given to me by my mother, a family heirloom as such. This provides the wearer protection against other demons and nasty diseases. I wanted to make sure that nothing would tarnish such natural beauty.” He whispered in Eren’s ear, before he used his sharp nails to quickly cut away at the offending material of the priest's robes. Eren yelled and tried to knock the demon off him. He was so done with those lies and just wanted to break free from the bonds so that he could do something to defend himself. Why the hell could he not remember any of the chants of the Holy Bible? Why could he not remember even something of other holy scriptures, something to say in order to drive the demon away?

“Y-You’re lying!” Eren Yelled, fighting through his slowly growing, needy haze. “My parents would have never made a pact with your kind!” Eren seethed. “They would have never sold me to some demon who possibly only wants me for some sick desires!” What was he doing? He needed to shut up! Angering the demon holding him captive was not a good idea, but he didn't care. He loathed to admit it, but this situation both scared him and excited him in a way that he should not allow himself to feel. He was the High Priest, dammit! He should be stronger than this!

But the demon did not react as negatively as Eren expected, no. The demon only chuckled more and fingered the cross around his neck, adding more weight on his body so that he could barely move. “You're so full of life, aren't you?” He dug his nail into the cross, frowning at it's mere sight. “This doesn't suit you…” The demon whispered, as if to himself. “This doesn't suit you at all.” Before Eren could comprehend what was said, he felt a bit of a sting at the back of his neck as the cord for the cross was snapped. Eren winced a bit and watched as the demon threw it behind him. “That's so much better~”

Eren closed his eyes tightly, feeling his sole connection to God being cut off, making him feel vulnerable. “I don't just want you for my sinful desires,” Said the demon, now slowly beginning to grind their crotches together, as if contradicting what he had just said. “I want you to be my mate, my other half, my love. I want you for myself, to never share you with anyone. I want you to be mine wholly and truly. I want to cherish you for being you. I want to keep you safe and secure from any and all dangers. Mine, my mate.” 

Those promises, those sweet, sweet promises were so damn tempting, and sounded so good to him. Though that was probably because of the delicious friction in his groin. It was not fair, but he was already falling and giving in. He so wanted to give in, but he had to fight. He had to. He had to… 

“I-I… Mmm…” Eren moaned softly, unable to help himself. “I d-don't know your name…” His voice was low, cracking his eyes open to look up into those now silvery, stormy eyes that held unabashed lust and desire for him, for Eren. He didn't know how to feel about that, but the blush on his face was certainly making up for lost words. “Oh my, where have my manners gone?” The demon smirked and deeply pressed their groins together, making Eren as and involuntarily lift his hips into the touch. “My real name, is Levyionashi. But that's too long, right? So, for you, my little jewel, my name will Levi. And only you can call me Levi~” Eren’s breath hitched at the name. He couldn't deny that the name was, and sounded, beautiful. “Ooh~? Does my little jewel like my name? I would hope so.” The demon, now known as Levi, chuckled as his nails teased the lace of Eren's undershirt. 

Eren gasped as Levi used his nails to cut the fabric off him, and threw it behind him, joining the same fate as his robes. He squirmed under the scrutiny of the others intense gaze, those eyes taking in every single detail of his nude upper body. He shuddered when Levi smirked and licked his lips like a starved animal eyeing its prey. “You're so beautiful,” The demon breathed out, leaning down towards his neck, his one hand reaching up and gripping a fistful of Eren’s hair before making him bare his neck for him. “I'm going to mark you up nice and good.” Levi swore. “I'll make you scream and moan my name to the high heavens above. I'll make sure that your ‘God’ hears just how much you will love what I, a demon, will do to you.” Eren’s eyes widened, unable to move against the hold in his hair. At those filthy words, he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

“S-Stop…” Eren panted, already beginning to feel turned on. The demon didn't listen, and instead, latched his lips to that pale, supple neck, sucking hard as he dragged his tongue across the heated skin. Eren let out a surprised moan, closing his eyes as he tried to pray that this was not real, that he was just dreaming. “Still in denial?” The demon teased, as if reading his thoughts. “Oh, my little jewel~ This is as real as anything can get. You're mine, and I'm going to show you a whole world of sinful pleasure.”

Those weren't empty promises, Eren realised when Levi nipped at his skin in a sensitive area, ripping a moan from his throat. He was sure that there will be marks later on, which fulfilled the demons other promise. 

Levi’s hot, wet tongue stroked his neck, coating it with a layer of saliva, leaving no place untouched. Eren bit his lip to try and control the sounds that wanted to pour out of his mouth, wanting to prove to the demon that he had some sense of control. But that moment was squashed when Levi’s sharp teeth sank into his neck, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting down to his groin which was already half hard. A loud moan forced its way out of his mouth, giving in to the demons demands. “Tch,” Levi clicked his tongue, raising his head to make full eye contact with the priest. “You naughty boy~” Levi chastised as if he was talking to a small child. “What did I tell you just now? Didn't I say that I was going to make you scream?” Levi glared slightly, using his free hand to tweak one of Eren's nipples hard, making Eren moan again and arch his back off the bed. “I did not give you permission to keep those delightful sounds at bay.” If it was possible, Levi pinched the nipple a little harder, making Eren cry out and curl a little. “You will listen to me,” Levi whispered in his ear, his voice low and deadly, turning Eren on even more. “And you will listen well. Do not hold back. I want to hear those musical sounds as I pleasure you. I want to hear you as I play with your body like an instrument. I want to hear you as I satisfy you in ways that no other being could accomplish.” 

The hand on his nipple was gone, only to be replaced by a pair of soft lips that suckled on it like a newborn child. Eren threw his head back and moaned, feeling that talented tongue probing the nipple. Eren was slowly becoming a mess, and he felt that he didn't mind. He had never felt more alive than he had in that moment. Levi then bit down on the tip of the nipple, making it swell up slightly. Eren arched his back again, his hands tugging on his restrains. 

Once Levi was satisfied with his handiwork, he switched to the other, neglected, nipple and projected the same treatment onto it. Eren could not believe how wonderful he felt. This treatment felt amazing, and he could not help but want more, which scared him. He should not want anything that this demon, or what any other demon for that matter, had to offer him, no matter how pleasurable it was, and satisfied what he was, by God's law, denied. Soon, Levi leaned up, their crotches pressing hard against each other, and admired what he had done so far. Eren's mouth was opened, his tongue sticking out as a bit of drool leaked from the corner of his pretty pink lips. Levi smirked in triumph. The priest was finally giving in to him. With a sadistic chuckle, his fingers took a hold of the already abused nipples, tweaking them hard and rubbing them so sensually. Eren groaned, his back starting to ache from how much his back was arching off the bed. 

“Look at you~” Levi chuckled again. “You're so willing now, completely under my control. Tell me, my little jewel, what does it feel like to be under a demon, pleasured by a demon, a creature that defies your ‘God’ and his existence?” Eren’s breathing was short and quick. He desperately wanted to feel those hands caress the rest of his body. He wanted to feel them on his cock. “Hmm? Can't talk, can you? Hehehe, you're so~ cute~” 

Finally, those hands left his nipples, moving all over his chest, mapping out every curve and dip. He let out a shaky breath, his mind clouding over with lust and want. He wanted more. He wanted this demon. He wanted Levi. 

Levi once again lowered himself onto the priest's chest, his tongue darting out to taste the sweat that began to form. He sucked every inch of skin, from the collarbones, all the way down to the belly button. There, he dipped his tongue in and twisted them in all directions, pushing it in till it couldn't anymore. Eren meanwhile, was whining, trying to form words for what he wanted to say, but everything was coming out as a jumbled mess. He was so close… So close to touching him in his most sacred parts. Eren gasped sharply when he did feel a large hand on his clothed cock, agonizingly slowly rubbing him, not putting enough pressure to give him the friction that he so desperately needed. 

“Haah~ L-Levi…” He mumbled for the first time, again tugging on his bonds. He wanted to touch the demon above him. He wanted to hold onto him. He wanted to rip the others clothes off. He wanted to remove his own pants and underwear. He wanted to bare himself for Levi, to present himself. Right now, he was too far gone to remember that what he was doing was a sin, an act against God. He was giving in willingly, and he dared to want more. His anus twitched, clenching on nothing, feeling so hollow and empty. He wanted something in him, now! 

The demon above him groaned. “You're already so hard for me, so perfect. My name,” He whispered. “Sounds so sweet and intoxicating on your tongue.” He licked his lips again, smirking. “I want to hear you say it again. I want to hear you screaming my name. And you will, once I'm buried balls deep within your ass. Once I start pounding into you… Oh, I can just imagine the litany of moans that will come out of that pretty mouth of yours. Fuck, I'm sure it will even sound better than the hymns sung for God himself. Oh I can't wait.”

Eren’s legs spread on its own accord. Those words, that voice… It was doing things to his body, filling his mind with filthy promises that will soon be fulfilled. He was becoming more and more eager for what Levi will give to him. His eyes fluttered open, staying half lidded as he watched Levi lean further down till his face was in line with his hard cock, still clothed. Levi, feeling the gaze of the other, looked up and made eye contact again, his eyes so much more intense, filled with lust, and some other emotion that Eren could not bother to name right now. His mind was fogged, thoughts not staying long enough for him to comprehend them. Levi's talented fingers worked the button and zipper open slowly, never breaking their intense stare. “I'm going to swallow you whole, and I'm going to get my first taste of you. Now, be a good boy and lift your hips for me. That's it, nice and easy~”

Eren willingly lifted his hips up, moaning as he did so, and the last of his articles of clothing were removed in one swift, quick motion. Even his socks and shoes were removed, although when that happened, he didn't know. The cool air of the night hit his erected cock, making him gasp and whine as the torturously pleasurable feeling it gave him. A bead of precum poked out from the slit, and slowly dribbled down his shaft. It was a purely inviting sight. One that made Levi waste no time and leaned down to lick it, slowly dragging his hot tongue along the length as he savored the taste of his human. “Haa-ah… L-Levi… Ahh…” Eren moaned, feeling so aroused at just the mere sight of the demon sucking on his cock. As soon as the trail of precum was cleaned, Levi made good with his word and swallowed Eren's cock whole, the head of the cock hitting the back of his throat. Eren let out a loud moaned and couldn't help but thrust into that wonderful heat, now tugging harshly against the ropes holding him so securely. 

Levi smirked around the shaft in his mouth, and let his long tongue wrap around the girth as he began to bob his head up and down, not allowing Eren a moment to get used to having someone suck him off. His pace was quick, wanting to give the boy a burst of spectacular pleasure, which the boy was responding to in such a positive way. He was so grateful that this beautiful creature below him was now his, whether he knew it or not. Levi, naturally, did not have a gag reflex, so he didn't mind that Eren could not keep still. 

Eren must have been an untouched virgin, because when Levi dipped his tongue into the leaking slit, the cock twitched a few times before Eren came with a drawn out moan, panting as his chest heaved. Levi made sure to swallow every last bit of the of the priest's sweet cum, not allowing for a single drop to go to waste. Even when the liquid stopped flowing, Levi did not stop his sucking, groaning to cause vibrations, making Eren whine at the overstimulation. “L-L-Levi!” Eren moaned, bucking his hips again as his body twitched, feeling the fire come to life once more. Levi let the once again, half hard cock go with a lewd ‘pop’ noise, smirking at the human's flushed look. “Yes, Eren? What is it? Tell me what you want.” 

“I… I-I w-want…” He stammered, still trying to catch his breath. “I w-want… You…” Eren admitted, throwing complete caution to the wind. “Oh, is that so? And what about me do you want?” Levi teased, slowly removing his own clothes as he revealed himself to Eren. Eren’s breath hitched once more when he caught sight of the demon’s hard cock. It was not stupidly big, but it was enough so to make him think that it will not fit. Yet even so, he wanted it in him. He wanted it to pound him until he couldn't walk properly. He wanted it to release deep within him! 

Eren looked up at Levi and opened his mouth, but his words would not come out. He didn't know how to voice out what he wanted. He didn't know how to tell a demon that he wanted to be fucked hard. He swallowed the bit of spit that formed in his mouth, clearing his throat and trying again. “I want your c-cock…” He whispered, embarrassment filling his core. He had never uttered such vulgar words in his life, least of all thought them. If his father and mother were alive, they would have surely sent him to the gallows.

His thighs were spread wide open, bending them at the knees so that his lower half was exposed. His cheeks burned as his blush grew ever darker. “And where do you want my cock, Hm?” Levi asked as he gazed at the sight that greeted him. Eren’s hole was puckered and pink, twitching from both the cool air and the need to be filled with something. Eren gasped and closed his eyes again, unable to look at the scene in front of him any longer. “I-In me…” He choked out in a whisper. This was so embarrassing to him! How could this demon force him to say such forbidden things? Still, he would say them, just to please the being above him.

“I want your cock in my ass.” He said more clearly, probably shocking the demon. “I… I want your cock to pound into me! I want you to ravish me, drive me insane! I-I want you to do something! Please!” Eren begged, opening his eyes to peer into those stormy eyes that now held shock and an even bigger hunger craze than before. The look was addicting, and he was beginning to think things that he normally wouldn't, even before he became the high priest. He want the demon, he wanted Levi to only ever look at HIM like that. He wanted to be the only person that could make Levi show such a raw expression. Eren knew now that he was hooked. He would never be able to go back to the lifestyle that he had once lived. He would never be able to pray to God again. He would never be able to hold or touch anything holy, ever again. He was a tainted man, too far gone to ever be cleansed of this heinous sin.

Levi only chuckled lowly, sounding almost demonic as he lowered himself so that his face was close to Eren’s, keeping the other's legs spread far apart. “Oh Eren, my perfect little jewel. Who would have known that you, a son and messenger of God, would have such a filthy mouth? Who knew that you had such lustful desires, locked up and hidden so deep within you, weeping to be unleashed and set free for the world to know and acknowledge? Or maybe,” Levi leaned even closer, so much so, that Eren could feel his cool breath on his face, so much different than the warm body hovering above him. “Maybe I'm the reason why you have such desires. Yes~ Only I can ever keep you satisfied, my little jewel. Only I will ever know, and give you, what you truly want and need. Only me, and me alone. You're mine, Eren.”

“Y-Yours!” Eren whined out pitifully, those words affecting him much more than they should have. His heart was racing in his chest, the thought of belonging to this creature that was generously offering so much of pleasure, was very appealing. “Yours Levi! O-Only yours!” The next thing he knew, he felt three fingers being pushed into his mouth, his lips automatically sealing around the digits, making Eren gasp from the suddenness of the motion. “I want you to suck my fingers.” Said Levi, his voice heavy and husky, turning Eren on more, making the priest want to comply with the command. “Suck them up nice and good. I am going to prepare you well for what's about to happen in a few moments.”

Eren moaned around the fingers in anticipation, silently obeying and sucking each digit, coating them up with a layer of his saliva which seemed to have been oozing out in large ounces from his glands. This helped to coat the fingers much better, and as he did so, Levi groaned above him at the ministrations. Then a moment later, the fingers were pulled out of his mouth, making him whine. “Oh, what's this?” Levi couldn't help but tease as his fingers descended to the waiting hole. “Do you want something in your mouth, my little jewel?” Eren was still panting, thus couldn't answer, and could only nod his head in agreement.

Eren whined more when a single, wet digit circled his hole, teasing the outer walls. He shuddered. “Whatever my jewel wants.” Said Levi as he brought his tail up to those glistening lips. The end of the tail poked against Eren’s lips and slowly slipped in when he opened them. Levi moaned at the feeling of the head of his tail being engulfed by that hot cavern. Like every other Incubus, his tail was very sensitive, especially the head. As good as it felt, he had to focus on prepping up his jewel. He did not want to risk the chance of hurting Eren, even though he could just thrust in and begin pounding him with no sign of pain from either of them. Call him a softy, but he really wanted this priest, this barely adult human, to be his mate. He wanted to claim him for his own and take him back with him. He could only do that if he wear to gain his trust. And to do that, he would have to take him the conventional way and be patient.

As Eren moaned and sucked on his tail, Levi used that moment of distraction to slip in one finger, only to be met with a bit of resistance as Eren had clenched down on his finger. He didn't stop till his finger was in knuckle deep. But even them, he didn't wait for too long as Eren was still distracted by his tail, which was now soaked in the priest's saliva. He wiggled his finger around the tight ass, rubbing his finger gently against the heated inner walls. He slowly removed the finger before thrust in it back in, which made Eren moan around his tail. He repeated this process until Eren had loosened up, and he inserted two fingers, only this time, Eren had let out a whimper, clenching tightly around his two fingers. Levi waited for a moment to allow Eren to get used to the feeling of being stretched. It didn't take too long. When Eren felt okay, he hesitantly nodded his head for Levi to continue, still sucking on the tail that was stuffed in his mouth. Levi complied and began thrusting his two fingers in and out of Eren, scissoring his fingers, stretching the priest's walls and soon Eren was taking three fingers like a pro. He moaned and writhed beneath Levi, his hips bucking up into those fingers that poked around his walls in such a good way. 

Levi, as he was stretching his fingers, searched for that special place deep within Eren. When he hooked his fingers, however, Eren suddenly moaned out loudly and bucked his hips against his fingers. Levi smirked and rubbed that area again, watching as Eren’s mouth fell open and drool began to fall from the corners of his mouth. He had found it, that special place. After massaging that area a few more times, he deemed Eren ready and removed his fingers from that tight ass. Eren whined at the loss and helplessly lifted his hips up, as if he was trying to coax the fingers back in. Levi chuckled and removed his tail from that hot mouth as he pumped his cock once, twice, and then lined it up with Eren’s hole. He didn't want anything to muffle the sounds that Eren would make as he claimed him. “I'm going in now, Eren. I hope you're ready, because I'm going to pound this tight ass of yours till you scream my name, and only remember my name.” Levi vowed, gripping those thick thighs for leverage and slowly pushing his way in past the tight ring of muscle that slightly restricted his movement. When the head was in, he stopped when he heard Eren whimper again. He knew that it was not painful, but it would have been rather uncomfortable to have something so large in him, so he waited for the nod that told him it was okay to move, and this time, he didn't stop till he bottomed out. 

Eren moaned, whining and panting as his ass was stretched so widely. He felt so full, and so complete. It was amazing, and he couldn't help but clench down tightly around that huge girth. The burn of being stretched added to his pleasure, and he wanted nothing more than for Levi to move and pound into him hard. “L-Levi, please~” Eren begged. “Please move! Levi, I need you! I want you to f-f-fuck me hard!” Eren knew it was not natural to feel ready so quickly, but the being above him was an Incubus, a demon that fed off sexual activities. Everything would feel so good with an Incubus as a partner in bed. And Eren didn't mind that fact one bit. He didn't want the feeling to end. He impatiently began moving his hips, hoping that it would get Levi to move, meanwhile moaning at the action. 

Levi groaned softly at the bold move and those filthy words being pleaded. He gripped Eren’s hips tightly, firmly so that he doesn't move, he slowly pulled out till only the head was in, and he pushed back in just as slowly. He did this a few more times until Eren thought that he was going to go crazy from how slowly the demon was moving. “Levi, please~ I'll do anything! Anything, just please~! Please move fa-faster! Harder! Please, Levi!” Eren begged shamelessly and Levi grinned. “Anything?” He asked as he pulled out slowly, before he slammed back in hard, making the brunette jolt and cry out from the pleasure. “A-Ah~! Yes! Yes, anything! Anything Levi! Aah~ please~!”

Levi grinned as an idea came to mind and he pulled out again before slamming back in again. “Then be mine, Eren. Be my mate. Do that, and I will give you whatever you want.” He knew he was cheating, but he didn't care, this was the only way he knew for sure that Eren will agree to be his. And once Eren agrees, the deal will be done and Eren will be his for all of eternity. Never again would he seek out the pleasure of that from another stranger, just from his mate. 

“Ooh~ yes!” Eren moaned, throwing his head back as Levi had hit his prostate squarely. “Yours Levi! Aah… Please, I'll… Be your mate! I'll be your mate! Just please, please Levi! I need it so badly!” There, the deed is done. Levi began to pick up the pace, thrusting in hard and fast as a soft, glowing light resonated around the brunettes neck, a mark forming from the light. It went around his neck, a tribal design that complemented Eren well. It was his mark, Levi knew. Now everyone will know who Eren belonged to! 

Eren’s mouth was wide open, his tongue sticking out as moan after moan fell from his lips. His breathing became laboured and his chest was heaving with the lack of oxygen intake. But it all felt so damn good! Every thrust pressed against him in a way that drove him mad. As an added bonus, Levi kept pounding against his prostate, abusing the gland with every thrust, skyrocketing his pleasure through the roof. And Levi was once again right. His moans were so loud that they left an echo. He was sure that every mortal and deity could hear his pleasurable sounds. And the thought of God himself hearing him, instead of putting him off, was turning him on more, just adding to the list of sins he had committed in the last half hour. 

“Oh God~ oh- Ah! Aaah~ haa-! Levi~!” Eren could not hold his sounds back even if he wanted to. His balls tightened in his sack as the ruthless thrusts continued. His peak was rushing ever closer to the edge. He was not going to last long, and judging by Levi’s own grunts and groans, neither was he. His hips snapped frantically against the others, desperately racing for the end that he didn't want to cross. Levi’s pace then became brutal, sending powerful jolts of electricity to shoot down his spine and into his engorged cock and twitched over and over again. He was so close, and he could feel precum dripping from the head of cock. 

“L-Levi! I-I… I'm so-! Ah! Aah~ Levi! I'm so clooose~ Ahh~ Oh~ God~ Levi~!” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs as Levi pounded straight into his prostate, triggering his release as he came hard in powerful waves, making him black out from the intensity of it. 

Levi thruster a few more times, before he too came with a groan, Eren’s name falling from his lips. He rode out their orgasms before he too collapsed. 

Once he caught his breath, he sat up and quickly cut his new mate free from the bonds, happy to see that the bruises were healing, a gift from the mark that now permanently rested against the now ex-priest’s neck. Eren was finally his, and no one could take him away from him. 

He gathered the sleeping man into his arms before he quickly made his way to his, now their, home in the underworld. When Eren would wake up again, he will be sure to introduce him to the life of a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously fiddles with my fingers* I'm going to hell for this, aren't I? Ah well, no regrets for me... Anyone willing to join me in Yaoi hell?? No? Okay... *dejected sigh*
> 
> On a serious note, I hope that this met your expectations and that you enjoyed this piece. 
> 
> Now I did say that I was going to update So Irresistible, but I'm writing that on my laptop, which is in desperate need of an update. I'll probably try to write it up on my phone and publish it sometime either this weekend or during the week, next week. 
> 
> And a personal thank you to anyone and everyone who has enjoyed, liked and commented on my works! You guys are awesome, and I hope that you will continue to support my works as enthusiastically as you have in the past! I honestly look forward to reading all of your comments. It gives me some joy that there are people in the world who honestly enjoy my pieces of garbage that I call fanfiction. So, thank you everyone! You guys are what makes me want to continue to write! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more from yours truly!
> 
> As always, like, comment and criticize to your hearts content! It will be deeply appreciated!
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


End file.
